


El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menuda panda de exagerados. Era imposible que un zoológico fuese TAN malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en hechos reales (más o menos). La diferencia principal es que el zoológico al que fui yo tenía incluso menos dignidad que el de este fic.

El verdadero milagro de Teikou era que nadie hubiese huido por patas tras escuchar el anuncio. Normal. Podían ser unos jugadores prodigiosos, pero seguían siendo chicos de catorce años, tontos y  _cobardes_.

—Pues qué mal —dijo Murasakibara con voz temblorosa—. Yo no quiero ir.

—Sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Murasakibara —secundó Midorima—. El año pasado sirvió de escarmiento.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Kise sin enterarse de nada. Como de costumbre, vamos— ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¡Es el ZOO! ¡¡El zoo!! ¡Hay monos!

Lo que Kise no sabía —aparte de sumar y leer—, era que no iban a ir al Zoológico Ueno. Ni siquiera podrían decir que habían estado en un zoológico más o menos decente. No. El zoológico al que iban a ir era, ni más ni menos, El Peor Zoo Del Mundo.

Todos, salvo Kise y Kuroko, ya habían tenido la desgracia de ir de excursión a El Peor Zoo Del Mundo el año pasado tras haber ganado las nacionales. Lo que en principio parecía una recompensa, resultó ser un castigo en toda regla. El trayecto interminable en autobús, el calor insufrible mezclado con el olor a estiércol de los cuatro animales que  _sí_  existían…

Claro que Kise no estaba en el club por aquel entonces y se había perdido aquella “aventura”. De lo contrario no estaría dando botes por ahí ni preguntándose en alto  _por qué nadie quería ir al zoo_.

—Yo te lo diré, Kise —Aomine se acercó y posó la mano sobre el hombro de Kise—. Porque es una mierda.

—No puede ser para tanto. ¿A que no, Akashicchi?

Akashi tenía la mirada de alguien que estaba rememorando la batalla más cruenta de una guerra. O su paso por El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—¿Akashicchi…?

—Creo que no ha sido una experiencia satisfactoria para nadie —respondió tras mucho meditar.

Menuda panda de exagerados. Era imposible que un zoológico fuese  _tan_ malo.

* * *

Menos mal que aún quedaba alguien ilusionado con la excursión. Sí, tras el nubarrón de pesimismo que asolaba las cabecitas multicolor de los milagros, había un rayo de sol trayendo consigo esperanza y buenos sentimientos a tutiplén.

Y no, no era Kise, sino Kuroko.

—A decir verdad, siempre he querido ver una oveja —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ahí no hay ovejas, Tetsu —Aomine frunció el ceño antes de que  _alguien_ viniese a interrumpirle—. Ni monos, Kise. 

—Lo que tú digas —Kise pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kuroko que, al contrario que Aomine y compañía, tenía sangre en las venas—. Qué bien nos lo pasaremos Kurokocchi y yo, ¿eh? ¡Vamos a sacar un montón de fotos!

—Ni hablar.

Sí, iba a ser divertidísimo.

* * *

La primera en desertar fue Momoi. Se suponía que como era la mánager estrella, ella también tendría el “privilegio” (esa fue la palabra que usó Sanada, sí) de ir a El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo para disfrutar de un día divertido con los chicos. Momoi era buena, no tonta. Si podía escaquearse de aquel martirio, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Le sabía mal por Kuroko y, desde luego, estaba más que preocupada por la salud mental de Aomine y los demás. Pero tenía que ponerse a salvo y ser fuerte. A fin de cuentas, en toda historia de terror que se precie, hay un superviviente.

—Traidora —espetó Aomine nada más enterarse.

Momoi le sacó la lengua.

* * *

Otro que intentó huir por patas fue Nijimura.

A ver, una cosa era que Momoi aprovechase su situación como mánager para lavarse las manos. Otra era que el excapitán del equipo, ojito derecho de Sanada y señor de la guerra _,_  fuese tan cobarde. Eso sí que no.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que Nijimura-san ya ha ido una vez más que nosotros.

—¡Esto no es justo! Primero Satsuki y ahora el Niji…

La suerte les sonrió a todos. Salvo a Nijimura, desde luego. Tanto Nijimura como el vicecapitán, Kubota, habían apelado a su estatus como estudiantes de tercero para escurrir el bulto. Orgulloso de lo responsables que eran sus chicos, Sanada asintió como si acabase de escuchar una excusa lógica y razonable. Que a los ojos de la sociedad podía serlo, pero los demás eran bien conscientes de que Nijimura y compañía lo único que querían era evitar sufrir.

Así que Akashi, capitán responsable donde los haya, se presentó ante Sanada para arrastrar a Nijimura y a Kubota al infierno. No iba a tolerar que el equipo se desmembranase así por las buenas.

—Si bien soy consciente de la situación académica de Nijimura-san y los demás estudiantes de tercero, considero que es necesario que disfruten del último año en el equipo. Esta es la forma de agradecerles estos tres años de esfuerzo.

—Mm, tienes razón, Akashi. Sí, haré que Nijimura y los otros chicos vengan —Sanada miró al infinito y sonrió con orgullo, como si no estuviese arruinando la vida de Nijimura—.  _Se lo merecen_.

* * *

El más cauto de todos fue Kuroko al esconderse —no le hacía falta, que total nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba ahí—. Los demás, tontos como solo ellos podían serlo, permanecieron en el vestuario a merced de la tormenta que los iba a matar a todos de un momento a otro.

—¡MIERDA! —Nijimura entró hecho un basilisco al vestuario, seguido de su amigo narizón.

—¿Sucede algo, Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi El Falso.

—Nada, que nos obligan a ir al zoológico —respondió Kubota en su lugar—. Nijimura no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

—No te desanimes, senpai. Total, fijo que los monos te subirán el ánimo.

—Que no hay monos, Kise —repitió Aomine.

Nijimura se planteó seriamente cometer una masacre allí mismo.

* * *

Kise no sabía qué tenía de malo pasar un día en el zoológico con sus amigos. ¿A qué venían esas caras tan largas antes de subir al bus? Que sí, que madrugar era un bajón para cualquiera. ¿Pero dónde quedaba la ilusión? ¿La garra propia de la juventud? ¿Los monos?

Era la primera vez que Kise iba a divertirse con chicos a los que más o menos consideraba amigos suyos. ¡Eso ya de por sí era un subidón de energía sin parangón!

Tan emocionado debía de estar también Kuroko —el único que comprendía a Kise, por otra parte— que ni tuvo la decencia de peinarse. Sus pintas sí que eran dignas de un zoológico. No de El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, pero sí de uno con un poquito más de caché.

—Por favor, Kise-kun, no te sientes a mi lado.

—¡Pero qué más te dará!

—¡Que no os sentéis al final de todo, que siempre huele a pedo! —protestó Aomine, al que le salieron de repente unas arrugas inexplicables en la frente. ¿No sería su padre, que se vio obligado a suplantarle la identidad?

—De quién será la culpa, me pregunto yo —murmuró Kise con una sonrisilla sarcástica. Le cayó una patada en el trasero por parte de Aomine.

—Mm, es raro que Niji-chin-senpai aún no haya gritado —comentó Murasakibara mirando a los lados.

Nijimura estaba casi delante de todo, sentado junto a otro chico de tercero. Cualquiera que lo viese, se pensaría que acababa de alcanzar el nirvana. Quien lo conociese un poco más, como Kubota o el mismísimo Akashi, se daría cuenta al canto de que se había quedado afónico.

El muy maldito se había muerto con tal de no ir a El Peor Zoológico del Mundo. ¡Tendrá cara!

—Creo que me estoy mareando —dijo Kuroko tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Pero si aún acabamos de arrancar.

Lo cierto era que aquel bus, que era la miseria misma convertida en vehículo, circulaba por la carretera dando saltitos, como si no hubiese más que baches en el camino. No, la culpa era del autobús. El presupuesto de Teikou no daba para más.

 

* * *

 

No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya tuvo que parar el autobús para que Kuroko pudiese vomitar con un mínimo de dignidad. Aomine bajó con él (así aprovechaba y echaba un meado rápido) y lo miró con verdadera lástima. Si ya se había puesto así con el autobús, más aún se le iban a revolucionar las tripas con El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Huye, Tetsu. Me inventaré una coartada.

—Ya te he dicho que sí que tengo ganas de ir al zoológico.

Pobre ingenuo.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡POR FIN! —gritó Kise nada más bajar del autobús. Le dolían las piernas y el olor a Aomine lo estaba confundiendo de mala manera. ¿Por qué nadie le explicó nunca que ducharse o bañarse era _necesario_ para vivir en sociedad?

—Kise-chin está tan ilusionado… Se ha vuelto tonto.

—¿Más aún? —preguntó Midorima.

Mientras tanto, Kise le explicaba a Kuroko que su hermana mayor le había prestado una cámara de fotos y que iba a abarrotar la memoria con los monitos (“Kise-kun, ya te han dicho ocho mil veces que no hay monos”).

—Bien, ahora tenemos que elegir un itinerario —dijo Akashi con voz de persona responsable.

El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo podía ser una mierda pinchada en un palo, pero al menos podía presumir de estar bien organizado.  Nada más entrar, entregaban a cada persona un panfleto con un mapa hecho con el Paint —se _suponía_ que aquel conjunto de borrones era un mapa—. A partir de ahí, cada uno tenía que decidir si seguir el Itinerario Lógico, que agrupaba a los animales según su hábitat natural, o el Itinerario Temático. Que nadie sabía qué era, pero debía de tener algo que ver con la especie de los bichejos.

Luego estaba el Itinerario El Único Que Me Puede Decir Qué Orden Seguir Soy Yo, conocido internacionalmente como Itinerario Aomine Daiki.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar —Kise lo miró mal.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara siguieron el Itinerario Lógico. Las pocas ganas de Nijimura de perderse otro año más por aquel infierno laberíntico lo impulsaron a cometer una estupidez: se unió al grupito de aquellos tres bichos raros.

Ni qué decir tiene que Kuroko y los dos borricos siguieron el Itinerario Aomine Daiki (contra lo que Kise pudiese pensar, _sí_ que era el nombre oficial).

 

* * *

 

 

Todo lo que había escuchado Kise sobre El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo debían de ser falacias. Sí. O eso pensó hasta que dio dos pasos en el zoológico y se encontró con una maceta llena de tortugas.

Era…tan triste. Esas pobres tortugas iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas atrapadas en una maceta que _ni siquiera era bonita_. ¿Para esto le había pedido Kise una cámara de fotos a su hermana?

—¿Y esto?

—Bienvenido a El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Que sea el peor zoológico del mundo no explica que haya tres tortugas en una maceta.

—Tetsu, no es “el peor zoológico del mundo”, sino El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

La cara solemne de Aomine se convirtió en una risa boba al ver lo decepcionado que estaba Kise. Sí, sí, que sacase una foto ahora.

 

* * *

 

—¿Es impresión mía o hay menos insectos que el año pasado? —preguntó Midorima, viendo cómo la exposición de insectos consistía en hormigas y moscas normales.

—Oye, esa mosca de ahí está muerta —Nijimura, con la voz hecha añicos, señaló una mosca que, loca tras soportar siglos en El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, vio en la muerte una escapatoria.

—Qué suerte… —comentó Murasakibara.

Akashi los abandonó y se fue directo al “acuario”, que consistía en dos peceras con dos peces de feria de verano. Había un cartelito indicando que, en efecto, esos pobres animalillos los había donado una niña que no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos tras ganarlos en un festival.

—El único acuario que hay aquí —Midorima se colocó bien las gafas— es Kuroko, pues.

Los demás lo miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Si eso había sido un intento de chiste —que tenía toda la pinta de serlo— había sido una birria y debería sentirse avergonzado.

—Pero si Kuro-chin no está aquí.

—O quizás sí —Nijimura, con miedo en el cuerpo, se dio media vuelta para ver si Kuroko los había seguido sin decir ni mu. Solo se encontró con la mirada muerta de Akashi.

Esa era la mirada de un capitán que estaba rodeado de idiotas.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko vio una gallina y se le puso la piel de ídem. Aomine no comprendía la fascinación que podía ejercer un bichejo que no hacía más que poner huevos. Aunque, bien pensado, era mejor ser eso y no un Kise, que era un gallina que no ponía huevos, sino que iba por el mundo rompiéndolos.

Que alguien le diese a Aomine Daiki el galardón a Persona Más Graciosa del Año.

—¿Nunca habías visto antes una gallina, Kurokocchi?

—Sí, pero nunca una tan grande…

—¡Pues ya está, saquémonos una foto! Y se la mandamos a Momocchi, para darle envidia.

—Satsuki pasó de venir, se la va a sudar que te hagas una foto delante de una gallina.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Aomine, Kise se abalanzó sobre sus dos amigos y sacó una _selfie_. La gallina no aparecía en la imagen, obviamente, pero sí salía reflejada la Amistad que los unía.

—¿Y esa cara de culo, Kise?

 

* * *

 

—Comenzamos la sección de los reptiles —anunció Akashi—. Según el panfleto, la iguana no debería andar muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh, la iguana rapera… —Murasakibara rememoró el dibujo mal hecho de una iguana con gorra y un colgante de oro. Le recordaba un poco a Haizaki, que en paz descanse.

—Aquella iguana era una atrocidad.

—Lo dices como si lo demás no lo fuese, Mido-chin.

La iguana rapera, que era probablemente la mayor atracción del zoológico, ya no estaba. Algún desaprensivo la había cubierto con _spray_.

Murasakibara apretó los puños. Iba a vengarse de quienquiera que hubiese mancillado el honor de la iguana rapera.

—Ahí hay una iguana de verdad —Akashi se acercó al cristal—. Nombre científico: “Iguana Iguana”. Interesante.

—Lo es —aseguró Murasakibara con cara de estar a punto de revelar La Verdad—. Es una iguana chica muy simpática, ¿a que sí?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? —preguntó Nijimura casi quedándose mudo en el proceso. No caería esa breva, no.

—Pues mira, la cresta estaría más marcada si fuera macho y la papada es así, menos abundante —Murasakibara sonrió un poco— Me gustan más las hembras, son mejores.

—Ya veo —Nijimura silbó, impresionado—. Vaya, sabes mucho de iguanas, ¿no?

Murasakibara aceptó el halago como si fuese un cupón para depilarse las axilas; o sea, le dio igual.

Akashi los contempló sin decir nada.

 

* * *

 

 

El siguiente lugar que quiso visitar Aomine, que servía como guía a sus compañeros, era el lobo. No porque el lobo fuese una criatura tan mágica como cautivadora —que lo era, sin duda—, sino porque en detalles así se podía comprobar que aquel era, en efecto, El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Siempre quise ver un lobo —Kuroko se pegó tanto como pudo a las rejas y buscó por todos los sitios al animal—. Aunque… no lo encuentro.

—¿Y eso? A ver —Kise se pegó como una lapa a él en vez de intentar buscar al lobo de marras desde _otro punto de vista_ —. Oh, pues no lo veo yo tampoco. ¿Estará durmiendo?

Por más que buscasen, el lobo no aparecía por ningún lado. Kise hasta tuvo que hacer uso de su complexión de espagueti para contorsionarse y buscar al lobo de marras desde ángulos imposibles. Lo único que veían era un cartel explicando qué era un lobo (como si nadie lo supiese), sus localizaciones geográficas naturales —donde por supuesto no aparecía El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo— y datos estúpidos que a nadie le importaban.

Datos estúpidos como que los lobos eran típicos del folklore europeo y blablablá. ¡Vaya si eran materia de leyenda, si ahí no había nada!

—A ver, a lo mejor es un lobo Kurokocchi y está intentando desviar nuestra atención.

Kuroko le miró como si fuese estúpido. Que lo era.

Y mucho.

—No perdáis el tiempo, que aquí no hay lobo. Por eso este es El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo: no hay nada —Aomine bufó y, siendo consciente de lo terribles que sonaban sus palabras, intentó consolar a sus compañeros—. Ya veis por qué nadie tenía ganas de venir, ¿no?

Vale, no funcionó.

—Puede que aún quede algo interesante por ver —dijo Kuroko con una esperanza a punto de partirse en mil pedazos.

—¡Di que sí! Por muy _horrible_ que sea este sitio, algún animal tendrá que tener, ¿no?

El animal más interesante era el ser humano que merodeaba por EL Peor Zoológico Del Mundo con ansias de encontrar animales. Pobrecillos.

 

 

* * *

 

La exposición de aves misteriosas podía parecerle interesante a alguien —a un ornitólogo, probablemente— pero a Nijimura, desde luego, le estaba dejando con ganas de dormirse en una esquina. Hasta Akashi daba la impresión de estar cada vez más y más somnoliento.

—Oh, un cuervo —Murasakibara se plantó frente a una jaula con un cuervo perezoso y lo miró con odio—. Los cuervos son… _malvados_.

—Si tú lo dices… —Nijimura bostezó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo para mirar la hora. Habían llegado hacía apenas 20 minutos.

Bueno, solo faltaban tres horas y cuarenta minutos para terminar la tortura.

—Lo más interesante de los cuervos es que pueden hablar, como los loros —dijo Midorima con aires de entendido.

—Oh, ¿pueden repetir lo que decimos? —Murasakibara observó al cuervo con detenimiento, asombrado— Bueno, aun así siguen sin gustarme.

—¿Qué dices, de verdad? —Nijimura se acercó a la jaula y miró a los ojos al cuervo. El cuervo movió la cabeza— Di esto: idiota. Idiota.

El cuervo soltó un sonido muy extraño y que, a oídos de los allí presentes, sonaba como un nombre que les resultaba muy familiar.

 _Daiki_.

Había varias posibilidades: que aquel cuervo negro fuese el mismo Aomine Daiki, que por culpa de algún hechizo acabó convertido en pájaro, o que Aomine ya hubiese pasado antes por ahí y hubiese obligado al pobre pajarraco a repetir su nombre.

Fuese como fuese, el resultado era el mismo: aquel cuervo era increíble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis qué es indigno? Tener el 75-83% del fic escrito desde hace más de medio año y no subirlo por cabezonería. Ahora lo he releído y he dicho "pues tampoco es tan terrible, ¡a subirlo!".

—¡Oh! —Kise sacó el móvil del bolsillo—. Un mensaje de Akashicchi. Dice que vayamos adonde los pájaros, que hay algo muy gracioso. ¡Por fin!

Kuroko, con la mirada iluminada, y Kise se sonrieron con ilusión. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que en la sección de las aves estaba el enemigo más mortal que un estudiante de Teikou pudiese echarse a la cara. En serio. Aomine ya había experimentado aquello una vez y no quería volver a vivir el infierno de sentir la muerte pisándole los talones.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Aomine _asustado_ — Si eso, vamos luego.

Sí, Aomine lo sabía todo. Tuvo flashbacks intensos y desgarradores sobre cómo el año pasado les entró la risa floja en la zona de los patos porque había uno, muy grande y gordo, que era clavadito a Nijimura.

Ahí no salió vivo nadie. Las secuelas que dejó aquel día en la mente de los jugadores eran indecibles. En serio, hasta gente que no tenía ni repajolera idea de quiénes estaban en el equipo de baloncesto de Teikou _conocían_ la leyenda.

Lo peor era que Aomine, pese a todo, sabía que se iba a tronchar de la risa como viese a Nijimura cerca de un pato. Y más si estaba por ahí Kise, que se reía de cualquier chorrada y tenía una risa que, aparte de ensordecedora, era contagiosa.

Aun así, la parte maléfica de Aomine quería que Kise fuese, se riese en la cara de Nijimura y que saliese del zoológico con más chichones que neuronas. Que, bien pensado, tampoco sería algo muy difícil de superar.

* * *

 

 

Nijimura era un chico directo como el que más: si tenía que cantarle las cuarenta a alguien, aunque acabase llorando a lágrima viva, pues lo hacía. Era por su bien, ¿no? Del mismo modo, si podía decirle a alguien que había hecho algo bien, lo haría. Refuerzos positivos, que se llaman. Suben la moral y hacen que uno se sienta orgulloso de sí mismo. Perfecto.

Así que Nijimura, cuando podía, les decía a Murasakibara y a Midorima lo inteligentes que eran por saber tantos datos inútiles sobre bichejos.

Ahora bien, lo de Akashi ya parecía de pitorreo. Llevaba un milenio entero hablando sobre los cisnes, su simbología, su papel en la mitología de no sé qué puñetero país europeo y otras mierdas que Nijimura no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Qué pesado.

—Tradicionalmente se ha considerado al cisne como un animal monógamo, pero ese fenómeno se da, más que nada, en los cisnes trompeteros de Alaska y Canadá. Los cisnes comunes alternan de pareja e incluso las engañ…

—Akashi.

Akashi buscó en la mirada de Nijimura una pizquita de orgullo. Lo que encontró fue una dosis bien fuerte de malas pulgas.

—Lo pillo: te gustan los cisnes. Eso está muy bien. —Con la voz tan ronca, Nijimura sonaba incluso más amenazador que de costumbre—. Pero relájate un poco, ¿eh?

A Murasakibara le dio un poco de pena Akashi, que había estado buscando información en el móvil _como quien no quiere la cosa_. Ahora estaba con cara de niño que acababa de recibir una buena regañina por garabatear sobre la pared, así que Nijimura hizo de tripas corazón. Suspiró.

—Oye, ¿y dónde decías que vivían los cisnes trompetistas esos?

—Trompeteros —corrigió Akashi haciéndose el digno—. Su hábitat más común es el de…

Y siguió cacareando sobre los puñeteros cisnes de los huevos. Menos mal que al poco llegaron Kuroko y compañía para alegrarle un poco el día.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que teníamos que ver, Akashicchi?

—Hay un cuervo que no te dejará indiferente. Os sugiero tanto a Kuroko como a ti que lo vayáis a ver.

—Pero si los cuervos no tienen nada —protestó Kise.

Aquella afirmación tan _despiadada_ sobre los cuervos convirtió momentáneamente a Midorima en un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos y sed de venganza. Quizás a simple vista nadie podría apreciarlo —solamente arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos—, pero sus acciones acabarían delatándolo. Así que se acercó a Kise, le dio un toquecito en el hombro y le susurró lo que en breves segundos sería su perdición.

—Fíjate en ese pato.

Kise miró al pato.

El pato miró a su mamá, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Nijimura no se estaba enterando de nada.

La carcajada de Kise iba a llegar de un momento a otro, sí, se _notaba_ en el ambiente.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kise miró al pato como quien ve una roca en el suelo.

—Vale,  pues un pato, ¿y los monos qué?

¡Qué pesado con los monos!

—En el área de aves no, desde luego. —Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía ser sino Kise el que arruinase el día, eso estaba claro—. De todas formas, ya te hemos dicho mil veces que aquí no hay monos.

—¡¿Cómo no va a haber monos?! ¡Todos los zoológicos tienen monos!

—Kise, este es El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo —Aomine le sonrió con pena, pero Kise seguía erre con erre con los monos y no atendía a razones—, no le pidas peras al olmo.

¿Qué peras ni qué niño muerto? ¡Lo único que le pedía Kise al olmo ese simbólico eran monos!

Hasta se conformaría con un orangután, aunque no fuese un mono de verdad…

— _Pero los monos_.

Nijimura, que además de tener una paciencia de bendito con los mocosos (y si no que alguien se pusiese en su lugar a escuchar la verborrea de Akashi y los cisnes), _era buena gente_ y se sentía en la obligación de socorrer emocionalmente a cualquier niñato que lo necesitase. Aunque fuese Kise.

—No te nos amargues, Kise. —Le acarició la cabecita, Kise protestó porque le estaba despeinando, y Nijimura _insistió aún más_ —. Además, para mono ya estás tú, ¿no?

Kise lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos como los poros de la piel de Murasakibara. Nijimura lo interpretó como que había cumplido su misión con éxito.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Para Kise aquello había  sido una revelación que cambiaría para siempre la historia de Teikou. Mientras Akashi los guiaba hacia el cuervo que hablaba, Kise se acercó sigilosamente a Aomine para contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Aominecchi —susurró—, tengo algo que contarte.

—Si es por el baño, no te preocupes, que aunque mees en una palmera nadie se va a dar cuenta.

—No es eso… ¡Oye, pero no mees al aire libre, que hay cámaras! ¿Y si te han visto, _qué_? —a Kise no le gustaba ser el sentido común del grupo, aunque a veces le tocase el papel muy a su pesar, y siguió con su Revelación Divina— Bah, da igual. Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kurokocchi, ¿prometido?

Cada vez que Kise venía todo melodramático para contarle un secreto, resultaba ser una tontería.

—Creo que Nijimura-senpai está por mí.

Esta no sería la excepción.

—¿Pero qué dices, payaso? —Aomine le dio la colleja que Nijimura le habría propinado de no ser porque estaba delante, junto a Akashi, discutiendo algo sobre unos trompetistas.

—¡Que sí, tío! —Kise se acarició la nuca con rabia—. Me mira de una forma en los vestuarios… ¡y me acaba de llamar mono!

Aomine no tenía ganas de confesarle que todos lo miraban en el vestuario. Y no, no era por su “cuerpo escultural” (este Kise se lo tenía muy creído, sí), sino porque siempre traía tropecientos mil potingues de abuela y ropa interior que hacía daño a la vista. El horror era más notable en el caso de Nijimura porque no sabía ser sutil ni gesticular sin parecer que el fin del mundo estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero vamos, que decir que al Niji le gustaba Kise era como afirmar con rotundidad que la ensalada era el plato favorito de Murasakibara; un despropósito en toda regla, vamos.

 

* * *

 

 

El amor entre Nijimura y Kise traspasaba las fronteras de lo ético y moral. En primer lugar, Nijimura era feo. En segundo lugar, Kise no tenía ese tipo de interés en los chicos.

Y que nadie podría ver a Nijimura y pensar en amor, deseo carnal o una relación bonita de pareja.

—Puñetero pato, que no deja de mirarme —dijo Nijimura ultrajado.

Vale, nadie que no fuera de su misma especie.

Kise no tenía reparo en rechazar a las chicas que no le gustaban —es decir, la mayoría—. Total, ¿para qué iba a salir él con chicas aburridas que no hacían más que hablar de sí mismas? Ya había estado con gente así y no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia. Si no había química, no había relación. Punto. Ahora bien, a ver quién era el valiente que le decía que no a Nijimura.

—Oye, ¿es cosa mía o Kise está en las nubes? No sabía yo que lo de los monos le fuese a afectar tanto —le comentó Nijimura a Kuroko, que le respondió con cara de lástima.

 

* * *

 

 

Los ojos de Aomine no podían abandonar al cuervo ese. No porque fuese fascinante y lo atrajese como un imán, sino porque su curiosidad lo dejaba ahí anclado. Por algo le habían dicho que aquel cuervo obeso era la atracción estrella del zoológico.

Pero nada. El bichejo se quedaba quieto.

—El Peor Cuervo Del Mundo —declaró Aomine chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Y esto era lo que nos queríais enseñar? Menuda mierda.

—No lo entiendo, antes… antes… —murmuró Midorima con rabia.

—A ver —Nijimura, el salvador, se acercó al cuervo y lo miró directamente a los ojos—, repite conmigo: idiota.

El cuervo lo juzgó con la mirada. Nadie sabía qué tipo de pasado había tenido aquel pobre pajarraco, pero seguramente ninguno de sus pecados merecía como castigo el tener que soportar a un ser medio-pato medio-humano tratándole como si fuese un juguete.

—Hola. Me llamo Kuroko, ¿y tú?

El cuervo le dio la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

Era increíble que estando en un zoológico los que gruñesen no fuesen los animales, sino los visitantes.  La Generación de los Milagros (y Nijimura) llenaban con ruidos salvajes el recinto entero y Kuroko estaba convencido de que estaban ahuyentando a algún que otro animalillo.

Bueno, esa no era la excursión que él tenía pensada. Si bien el zoológico en sí no era ninguna otra maravilla (por algo era El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo), pensaba que en compañía de sus amigos se divertiría igual. Si disfrutaba de los entrenamientos letales de Shirogane porque era junto a ellos con quien sufría, con los mejores compañeros que uno podría desear (y Nijimura), ¿cómo era posible que fuese a aburrirse en un _zoológico_?

La respuesta era tan fácil como dolorosa: era por culpa de Los Milagros (y de Nijimura). No paraban de protestar y protestar por cada estupidez que se les pasase por la cabeza y hasta Kise, que era el más ilusionado de todos, ya estaba refunfuñando porque no había monos.

—Ahí va —Nijimura se detuvo en medio del camino hacia la “jaula” de los “leones”—, ¿y Kubota? No le he visto el pelo en todo el rato.

—¿Quién es Kubota? —le preguntó Aomine a Kise en voz baja.

—El vicecapitán, ¿no? Ya sabes. —Kise se señaló la nariz. Eso se supone que significaba algo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues desde que nació, digo yo.

—¡Pero si yo todo este tiempo le estuve llamando “Yamaguchi-senpai”! —Aomine y sus cuatro neuronas lloraron para sus adentros—. Se debe de pensar…… _que soy tonto_.

—Pues sí, Aominecchi. Pues sí.

En los estatutos no-oficiales había una cláusula que establecía que el único que podía ser víctima del puteo no era otro que Kise. ¿Que por qué? Por ser el más nuevo, el más ruidoso y el portador del virus kisecitis, que aplatanaba a quienquiera que lo contrajese. Así que si había que insultar a Kise por el bien de la sociedad, se hacía. Ahora bien, que Kise se metiese con los demás ya era digno de silla eléctrica.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —dijo Midorima tomándose la justicia por su mano vendada. Murasakibara y Akashi sonrieron, convirtiéndose de forma automática en cómplices en el bullying gratuito hacia Kise.

Nijimura estaba con cara de piedra y el móvil en la mano, mandándole algún tipo de mensaje al tal Kubota. Es decir, que un sinvergüenza se metía con el honor de Kise y él no hacía nada de nada. Pues así mal iba si quería ganarse su corazón.

—Bueno, pues voy a buscar a este. —Nijimura huyó como un cobarde y dejó a Kise a merced de sus acosadores—. Akashi, si eso luego te llamo y me dices dónde estáis, ¿vale?

—Entendido.

El farol que se acababa de marcar el Niji pasaría a los anales de la historia. Qué morro, el tío. ¡No iba a llamar y se quedaría de relax por ahí con su amigo!

 

* * *

 

 

Cumpliendo con su promesa, El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo les permitió ver leones. Dos, en concreto. Uno famélico, con las costillas bien marcadas, y otro de lo más normalucho. Los dos dormían en una esquina, así que apenas estaban visibles. Encima descansaban a la sombra de un árbol con nueve mil ramas y tropecientos millones de hojas.

—¿Eso de ahí es un león? —preguntó Murasakibara, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, es una roca. Los leones son eso de ahí, pues.

—Menuda mierda… —Aomine suspiró, agotado tras tanto caminar para luego quedarse parado dos minutos delante de un animal inerte—. Encima están sobando.

—Eso es porque los leones duermen durante la mayor parte del día. —Midorima, para reafirmar su posición como Chico Listo Del Grupo, se colocó bien las gafas—. Unas veinte horas diarias, aproximadamente.

—Eso sí que es vida… —Murasakibara contempló a los leones con envidia sana—. Ojalá hubiese nacido león…

—La melena ya la tienes, al menos. —Kise le sonrió. Murasakibara pasó olímpicamente de él—. Bueno, ¿y si nos sacamos una foto?

Mientras Midorima y Aomine le intentaban explicar que no servía de nada hacer una foto en la que los leones no iban a salir ni por arte de magia, Akashi reparó en lo silencioso que estaba Kuroko. Más de lo normal, incluso.

Pensó en las distintas frases que podría decirle a Kuroko para levantarle los ánimos; eso sí, sin sonar condescendiente. Mm, eso se le daba bien a cierto capitán emérito del equipo. ¿Dónde se había metido Nijimura justo cuando más falta hacía?

Si Nijimura no estaba, entonces habría que _imaginar_ qué habría hecho él en esta situación. Se habría acercado a Kuroko, le habría dado un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención y le habría dicho algo así como «Kuroko, hijo mío, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta?».

—Kuroko —dijo Akashi en voz baja, planteándose seriamente si sus impresiones sobre Nijimura eran las acertadas—, pareces consternado.

—Estoy bien. Gracias, Akashi-kun.

—Ya veo —dijo Akashi sin ver nada—. Si tienes algún problema, no tengas reparos en avisarme.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

—Sea lo que sea.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

—Qué rara es la gente bajita —comentó Murasakibara al pasar al lado de aquellos dos merluzos.

Akashi sabía que Kuroko estaba ocultando algo, y no le podía culpar por ello. Allí cualquiera abría la boca y ya salía un amigo-depredador a vanagloriarse del que pronto sería el cadáver putrefacto de su presa.

—Luego el de las metáforas raras soy yo, hay que joderse —susurró Aomine nada más ver la cara de metáfora sórdida de Akashi.

—Lamentable —dijo Midorima—. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está el cuarto de baño?

—¿Por fin vas a cagar? —bromeó Aomine— Pues mira, está por donde los chihuahuas.

—Oh, yo quiero ir a ver los chihuahuas.

Así que Murasakibara y Midorima fueron rumbo a los chihuahuas con una misión clara: mear.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Murasakibara contemplaba maravillado a los chihuahuas ancianos (el año pasado había uno más, a saber qué le habría pasado), Midorima emprendió un viaje espectacular hacia el cuarto de baño fantasma. Estaba oculto en lo que parecía una ciénaga, en el medio de lo que sería el lado más asqueroso y nefasto de la naturaleza.

Midorima, valiente como el que más, dio un paso adelante y entró en el cuarto de baño mixto.

Había dos ejemplares de lo que Aomine, tan grotesco y salvaje como era, llamaría “cagaderos”. Midorima adoptó el término, no porque le resultase gracioso, sino porque era más práctico que decir “urinario que yacía horizontalmente en el suelo”. Entró en uno y cometió la horripilante decisión de cerrar la puerta. En primer lugar, porque el pomo estaba saturado de mugre.

En segundo lugar, porque se acababa de quedar encerrado dentro.

Intentó por todos los medios abrir de nuevo, pero le resultó prácticamente imposible. Se sentaría en la taza _si la hubiera_ , pero ni ese capricho se le pudo conceder. Él era buen chico. Siempre hacía los deberes, ponía la mesa con diligencia y se gastaba el dinero de su familia en comprar cachivaches inservibles para complacer a quienquiera que se inventase las predicciones del Oha Asa; ¿qué había hecho él para merecerse eso?

—¡Murasakibara! ¡Auxilio! —gritó patéticamente al lado del cadáver de un ciempiés.

 

* * *

 

Murasakibara y el más anciano de los chihuahuas, al que había apodado El Señor Matusalén, se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos. Era como si toda la experiencia vital del chihuahua, que no era poca (porque era muy anciano), fuese pasando poco a poco a las generaciones venideras.

El chihuahua asintió.

 

* * *

 

Akashi miró al cielo con gesto preocupado. Midorima y Murasakibara se estaban demorando demasiado.

—Fijo que Midorima está estreñido. Va a salir del váter pesando como 80 kilos menos.

Ya nadie tenía energías como para decirle a Aomine lo improbable que era que alguien pudiese adelgazar 80 kilogramos por el mero hecho de defecar o que, ya para empezar, Midorima pudiese llegar a pesar tanto.

—Yo creo que se va consumir, a desintegrar o algo. —Kise empezó a reírse—. ¿Te imaginas, Aominecchi?

—Sí, en esto que vas a abrir la puerta del váter y solo ves unas gafas de señora y una mata verde —Aomine se estaba abrazando el estómago para no partirse en dos ahí mismo, y a Kise poco le faltaba para hacer lo mismo.

Hasta Kuroko, melancólico de más, sonrió un poco. Akashi volvió a mirar al cielo. ¿Dónde estaban Midorima y Murasakibara? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado a merced de aquellos idiotas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que alguien me explique por qué llevo más de un mes sin actualizar este fic, si este capítulo llevaba MESES escrito.

La búsqueda de Nijimura en aras de encontrar a Kubota estaba resultando de todo salvo fructífera. O en sus propias palabras, “un grano en el culo”. La parte positiva, porque siempre había una, era que al menos no estaba escuchando la charla incesante de Akashi sobre los cisnes trompetistas esos. Miró al cielo. Vio una nube con forma de Akashi y puso una mueca indescifrable.

No supo cómo interpretar aquello.

—Necesito ir al váter antes de seguir pensando en gilipolleces —dijo en voz alta Nijimura pese a estar más solo que la una.

Se sintió como uno de aquellos típicos exploradores ingleses al adentrarse en las profundidades de África por primera vez (para ellos, porque la gente que vivía allí seguramente ya conocía el lago Victoria y todos estos sitios que no sabía localizar en un mapa).

Sacó una navaja del bolsillo —se la había confiscado hacía cosa de seis meses a Haizaki y nunca se había molestado en sacarla, ¿vale? Vale— y con ella iba a cortar una misteriosa liana que le impedía acceder al váter. Lo único que se lo impidió fue que la liana, más que una _liana_ , solo resultó ser una oruga gorda. Cosas así, irónicamente, no las había visto en la exposición de bichos.

—Auxilio… Auxilio… —Se escuchaba una voz desde dentro, desganada y triste, y Nijimura juraría que era la de Midorima.

—¿Midorima? Macho, aguanta —dijo Nijimura pensando en lo obvio que era el hecho de que, hasta ahora, Midorima nunca había tenido como objeto de la suerte yogur con fibra.

Lo de "el hombre propone, Dios dispone" se lo tendría que aplicar también a la alimentación. Una dieta sana era mucho más eficaz a la hora de combatir el estreñimiento ocasional que rezar e inflarse a bollos (o a cachivaches cutres, en el caso de Midorima), tal y como le había recordado Kubota en más de una ocasión.

—¿Nijimura? —preguntó Midorima con la esperanza renovada— ¡¡Nijimura!! ¡Sácame de aquí!

—Vale. Meo y luego me cuentas.

—NO, NIJIMURA. DETENTE.

A Nijimura le tocaba mear en un cagadero repugnante, escuchando las quejas de Midorima de fondo y, por un momento breve y absurdo, habría preferido estar escuchando las pajas mentales de Akashi sobre los cisnes trompetistas.

Pero todas esas ensoñaciones extrañas murieron cuando terminó la faena. Ahora era cuestión de salir de ahí y seguir buscando a Kubota.

El pomo no respondía.

—¡Oye! ¡Que esto no se abre! ¡¡Midorima, ayúdame!!

—¡Eso mismo es lo que llevo intentando decirte!

—¡¡Pero si no me has dicho nada, so niñato!

Primero Kise con su sordera con los monos y ahora Nijimura con el váter. ¡¿Ahí no había nadie que escuchase bien?!

Mientras Midorima intentaba no llorar, Nijimura usó su cerebro, que le vino a decir básicamente que cogiese el teléfono móvil y llamase a la persona más responsable, inteligente y fiable de aquel equipo: el capitán Akashi.

— _Este teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura._

Midorima sabía que a Akashi se le había gastado la batería del teléfono mientras buscaba información sobre los cisnes trompeteros, pero omitió ese dato para que Hulk no saliese de las entrañas de Nijimura y arrasase con todo. Aunque, en realidad, así acabaría con las dichosas puertas de marras. Se lo tendría que pensar.

—Pues nada, llamo a Kuroko.

Midorima también se calló que el móvil de Kuroko era igual que su dueño: invisible. Era imposible encontrarlo y, por si fuera poco, apenas emitía una vibración débil cuando recibía una llamada. 

—Joder, con estos mocosos del año de la polca. Kise se pasa el día con el teléfono, a ver si contesta.

En efecto, Kise, que no concebía un día de su existencia sin su teléfono móvil de penúltima generación, recibió una llamada de Nijimura.

Alzó una ceja al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla.

—Qué insistente es este chico. ¿No ve que no quiero nada con él?

—Oye, coge, que a lo mejor necesita algo —dijo Aomine.

—¡Pues que llame a Akashicchi! Jopé, que no quiero que se me acabe la batería del móvil por hablar con Nijimura-senpai.

Al poco, recibió un mensaje de — _cómo no_ — Nijimura: “AYUDA. TE NECESITO. ABRE”

Lo que Nijimura no sabía, aparte del culebrón mental que se había montado Kise a causa del aburrimiento, era que las puertas de su corazón permanecían cerradas a cal y canto.

 

* * *

 

La tristeza de Kuroko estaba en auge, y más aún al verse el grupo reducido a la mitad. La energía de Kise también estaba menguando y ni mil monos podrían traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Aomine, que también parecía hecho trizas, solo abría la boca para protestar.

Akashi iba a ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que no tenía los recursos necesarios para velar por el bienestar emocional de Kise y Aomine. Quería, al menos, ser capaz de levantarle el ánimo al que mantenía vivo el espíritu del equipo, Kuroko.

—Kuroko, contempla la majestuosidad de ese roble —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa tranquila—. Es fantástico.

—Es de plástico.

El roble era de verdad, pero últimamente a Akashi le iba fallando la visión en un ojo y se le podía engañar con facilidad.

—Pero no por ello menos hermoso.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

Kuroko sabía que el mundo iba a peor cuando el único que le prestaba atención era Akashi. Le servía de consuelo que, a diferencia de Nijimura, a él no le tocó soportar la información wikipédica de los cisnes. 

—Mmm, es cierto. Kurokocchi está como muy apagado, ¿no? —murmuró Kise preocupado.

Al escuchar aquello, Aomine, como buena luz que era, se fue directo a Kuroko para intentar animarle con su mera presencia. Pobre Kuroko. Normal que estuviese medio apagado. Cualquiera se marchitaría espiritualmente teniendo a un coñazo como Akashi al lado.

«¿Acaso soy aburrido?», se preguntó a sí mismo Akashi tras recibir señales inequívocas de que, en efecto, los bostezos se multiplicaban por mil en su presencia. Debería cambiar eso si quería permanecer perfecto.

—Kise —dijo Akashi sonriendo.

—Dime.

Akashi se quedó sonriendo con un aire que —en su opinión— era entrañable y casual, pero no dijo nada de nada.

Kise nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida.

—¿Akashicchi? ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás dando un poco de mal rollo…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Si tú lo dices…

Kise se preocupó. Se planteó seriamente si devolverle la llamada a Nijimura, así tendría un pretexto válido para evitar mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con Akashi. ¿Por qué había nacido tan guapo? ¿Por qué atraía a los capitanes de aquella manera? ¿¿Acaso Apolo también seducía involuntariamente al capitán de los dioses estos de no sé qué país de Europa??

* * *

 

—Esa nube se parece a mi amigo Aka-chin. Mm. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

El chihuahua anciano no respondió.

—Mido-chin está tardando. Creo que me voy a ir. _Hasta vista, el amigo_.

Murasakibara, como de costumbre, demostró ser el más sensato de todos y se fue a la cafetería de El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo. Era terrible y cara, sí, pero tenía cuarto de baño _decente_ y sillas donde sentarse con un mínimo de dignidad.

* * *

 

—Ey, Tetsu. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Kuroko sacó optimismo de donde no lo tenía y esbozó una sonrisa agridulce.

—Bien, Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué, te está gustando El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo?

La velocidad con la que caminaba Aomine se vio obligada a disminuir drásticamente. Acomodarse al paso de tortuga de Kuroko no era tarea sencilla, pero tampoco lo era hablar con alguien que estuviese a quince metros por detrás.

—No especialmente, la verdad…

—Te avisé.

—Tienes razón, aunque creo que los motivos por los que no nos gusta este sitio son diferentes.

A Kuroko no le disgustaba aquel lugar en particular, sino el ambiente de pesimismo permanente que se gestaba en su interior. Jamás habría pensado que incluso Kise, que ponía una máscara de felicidad siempre que podía, estuviese ya demasiado cansado como para actuar un poco.

—A nadie le puede gustar un sitio sin monos.

—Kise, en ocasiones pecas de monotemático.

—Qué.

El intento de humor de Akashi era tan patético que hundió aún más la moral de Kuroko. Juró no meterse jamás en un equipo donde hubiese alguien, aunque fuese solo una persona, que hiciese juegos de palabras. 

Kise, que no era una persona particularmente considerada, dejó a Akashi en la marginalización extrema y fue a por sus compañeros favoritos, que no eran Midorima ni Nijimura.

—Kurokocchi, sé que estás triste por lo de los monos, pero…

—No lo estoy.

— _Pero_ no dejes que eso te deprima, porque…

—A ti te ha deprimido.

— _Porque_ nosotros seguimos aquí, a tu lado. ¡Abrazo!

—Nadie te va a abrazar, Kise-kun.

—A mí no me mires —comentó Aomine por si las moscas.

Akashi creyó oportuno no decir nada porque estaba convencido de que Kise querría de todo en esta vida salvo un abrazo suyo. No podría estar más equivocado,  y eso que estaba demostrado científicamente que él siempre tenía la razón. Kise habría pagado un dineral —más que Midorima en una tienda de segunda mano— por sentirse querido al menos una vez en aquel equipo.

* * *

 

Aquella era la oportunidad idónea para que Midorima y Nijimura, que eran prácticamente desconocidos, estrechasen un vínculo basado en la complicidad nacida a raíz de su mala suerte. Por algo ambos eran cáncer. Tenían que estar juntos en esto.

—Quiero lavarme las manos. —Fue el intento de Midorima por socializar.

—Ya lo harás cuando salgamos.

—Eso espero.

—Más te vale.

Fin de la conversación. Nijimura, en particular, tampoco era una persona con la que fuese sencillo hablar. Midorima se preguntó si tenía amigos aparte de Kubota.

Tenía que encontrar un tema para no acabar consumido por la locura. ¿Pero de qué podía hablar? Es más, ¿por qué tenía que conversar con alguien que le daba tan igual como Nijimura? ¿Por qué no pudo haberse quedado ahí encerrado junto a Akashi?

O al menos haber cogido el teléfono. Decidido, la culpa de todo era de Akashi.

—Maldito Akashi —masculló Midorima con rabia.

—Oye, deja de hablar mal de Akashi —bufó Nijimura—. Él hace lo que puede.

—Salvo coger el teléfono cuando más lo necesitamos.

Nijimura puso una mueca de esas que habrían sacado la carcajada a cualquiera. Menos mal, pensó, que no había nadie ahí para reírse de él.

—Maldito Akashi —secundó Nijimura, rendido.


End file.
